dormitabis_wiki_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Garvey
Garvey es el penúltimo antagonista en Dormitabis. Como un humano, él fue el hombre que mató a los niños perdidos. Él luego fue atrapado en Springtrap, y fue quemado hasta su muerte permanente en el incendio de Fazbear's Fright. Apariencia Garvey aparenta ser una versión más grotesca de Springtrap de FNaF3. El traje en sus extremidades y su cuerpo están muy desgastados y destrozados, y sus restos orgánicos son mucho más visibles de lo que eran para Springtrap. Su mandíbula inferior está deformada y rota (y desaparece en al menos una ocasión) mostrando el cadáver, la boca y la mandíbula de Garvey. Garvey ahora tiene una postura antinatural y animal, caminando sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Sus extremidades parecen estar rotas en múltiples lugares, aludiendo a las extremidades que están dobladas en formas no naturales y al hecho de que su mano izquierda sirve como un pie y su pie izquierdo como una mano. Comportamiento Garvey aparece primero en la Noche 10. Para alejarlo, escuche atentamente su risa (y finalmente su voz) para escucharla desde la izquierda, la derecha o el centro. Si escuchas a Garvey entrar en las ventilaciones, haz clic en las ventilaciones para reducir la velocidad, corre al otro lado de la oficina y míralo. Si escuchas una señal de sonido que viene de la izquierda o la derecha, mira la puerta correspondiente hasta que desaparezca. Si la señal acústica proviene de la izquierda y la derecha al mismo tiempo, mire al techo hasta que desaparezca. De lo contrario, se obtendrá un Game Over. En la Noche 11, Garvey se convertirá en el único animatrónico activo a las 5 AM. Si estás jugando con el desafío "Sordera" activado, unos indicadores visuales aparecerán en lugar de los sonidos de Garvey cuando ríe o entra a las ventilaciones. Garvey se activa en la Noche 10 y la Noche 11. Curiosidades *El nombre completo de Garvey cuando estaba vivo era Garvey Write. *Él era el hermano mayor de Alex Write, dueño de Cakebear's y Peter Write, el chico del teléfono en Dormitabis. **Se desconoce si es que tenía relación con John Write o cuál era su relación. *En la Actualización 1.6.3, Garvey te habla durante la Noche 10, inicialmente menospreciando al jugador y regodeándose, pero mientras la noche progresa él comienza a perder lentamente la compostura, incluso llegando al punto de pedirle al jugador que lo deje entrar a la oficina. También habla en la Noche 11, viendo el mundo con una mente retorcida antes de perder nuevamente la compostura cuando la noche termina, implicando que fue arrastrado al Infierno. **Esto es muy similar al comportamiento de Ennard en el Final Falso de Sister Location. *Durante el jumpscare que ocurre cuando Garvey te ataca desde el frente, se puede ver cómo su ojo derecho se cierra antes de levantar su máscara. Esto puede ser interpretado como un guiño. *Todos los jumpscares de Garvey lo muestran a él revelando su cara detrás de la máscara. *Garvey puede colgarse del techo, lo cual recuerda a Mangle colgando del techo en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Garvey es el único personaje que te ataca directamente desde las puertas izquierda o derecha. *Garvey aparenta sostener un corazón en su mano derecha a veces. Esto puede ser una referencia a cómo él "no tiene corazón", debido a sus múltiples asesinatos. **El corazón también aparece en la pantalla del final de la Noche 12. *En el final bueno, la máscara de Garvey emana luz, lo cual significa que él no se liberó y probablemente fue enviado al infierno por todos sus crímenes. *Cuando te lanza su jumpscare desde la derecha, le falta su mandíbula inferior. Audio Galería Webp.net-gifmaker_(1).gif|Garvey's jumpscare from the center. GarveyJL.gif|Garvey's jumpscare from the left. GarveyJR.gif|Garvey's jumpscare from the right. 2290.png|Garvey on Cam 01. 2291.png|Garvey on Cam 02. 2292.png|Garvey on Cam 03. 2293.png|Garvey on Cam 05. 2294.png|Garvey on Cam 06. 2295.png|Garvey on Cam 09. 1515.png|Garvey and Havoc Chica in a rare screen. 893.png|Garvey's still image from the extras menu. 1008.png|Garvey's icon in the Extra menu. GarveyExtra.gif|Garvey's Walking animation In the Extra Menu. Gelf.png|Garvey coming in the left of the office. Gight.png|Garvey coming in the right of the office. Office_Gelf.png|Garvey coming from the vent in the left of the other side. Office Gight.png|Garvey coming from the vent in the right of the other side. Geiling.png|Garvey crawling from the ceiling. GarveyLeftEmerge.gif|Garvey entering the office from the left. GarveyFloatsIntoTheBeyond.gif|The moments after Garvey's jumpscare from the left. G Face.png|A render of Garvey close up.